Legenda i człowiek Cz I: Zmylić wrogów
by Siean Riley
Summary: NWZ Zorro - Kiedy Zorro traci nadzieję na ocalenie, Victoria ciągle ją ma. Tylko czy to wystarczy, żeby go uratować? Pierwsza część opowieści o Zorro i Victorii.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters and I don't make any profits on writing.

Od autora: Podziękowania dla Arianki, która mnie nakłoniła, bym zapisała to, co przyszło mi na myśl.

Ten tekst stał się początkiem mojej przygody z opowieścią o Zorro. Jest to radosna alternatywa, która nie bierze pod uwagę ostatnich czterech odcinków drugiej serii. Więc nie dziwcie się rozbieżnościom.

**Zmylić wrogów**

Piękno szpady wynika z jej idealnej prostoty. Proste ostrze, idealnie łączące wytrzymałość ze sprężystością, prosty kosz ochraniający dłoń, gładki, srebrzysty metal, na którym delikatne rysy to wspomnienia starć i potyczek. Nic więcej, ale nic więcej nie jest potrzebne. Odsłonięta szpada, zwłaszcza w ręku wprawnego szermierza, wywiera wręcz hipnotyczne wrażenie.

A ta szczególna szpada wywierała szczególne wrażenie. Nie dlatego, że była tak lśniąca i dobrze utrzymana, że w świetle dnia jej ostrze nabrało barwy bezchmurnego nieba. Ani dlatego, że w koszu, osłaniającym obecnie dłoń w czarnej rękawicy, oślepiającym blaskiem odbijało się południowe słońce. Ani także dlatego, że owa dłoń była dłonią wyjątkowo wprawnego szermierza. Nie, dla Luisa Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles, żaden z tych powodów nie był tak istotny i przykuwający uwagę jak to, że sztych rzeczonej szpady tkwił właśnie, uparcie, choć delikatnie, dokładnie pod jego brodą. Gdy z wysiłkiem przełykał ślinę, usiłując nie dać poznać po sobie, jak bardzo zaschło mu w ustach, czuł zaskakująco chłodny metal tuż przy swojej tchawicy.

Cały świat _alcalde_ ograniczał się w tej właśnie chwili do tego dotyku. Oczywiście, było w nim miejsce także na łaskoczące kropelki potu, ściekające po czole, zbyt ciasny kołnierzyk i przesiąkniętą nieprzyjemną wilgocią koszulę przylepioną do pleców, ale już doznania wzrokowe ograniczały się do jednej masy czerni, przeciętej błękitną smugą ostrza szpady, zaś słuchowe do odległego gwaru miejskiego rynku. Nie, żeby ten gwar był zbyt głośny. W danym momencie wszyscy oczekiwali w milczeniu na dalszy rozwój wypadków.

– A więc, _alcalde_... – Rozbawiony głos przebił się przez szum w uszach Ramone – Może jednak zmienicie zdanie i wyrazicie zgodę?

Luis Ramone powędrował spojrzeniem w górę, nad ostrze szpady, tak nieprzyjemnie bliskie jego gardłu i trzymającą tą szpadę dłoń jeźdźca. Nowe strużki potu pociekły mu po plecach, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wbrew swemu rozbawionemu głosowi, właściciel szpady się nie uśmiecha. O nie, tym razem był wręcz wściekły i _alcalde_ zrozumiał, że ta pozorna wesołość ma być dla niego szansą na względnie honorowe załatwienie sprawy. Bo inaczej, jeśli będzie się upierał, sprawy przybiorą dla niego znacznie, znacznie gorszy obrót.

– Zga... – zakrztusił się. Ostrze szpady odsunęło się leciutko. Jeszcze raz z wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę i spróbował ponownie. – Zgadzam się! – ogłosił.

Odpowiedziały mu wiwaty. Szpada cofnęła się od jego gardła, ale nim zdołał cokolwiek w związku z tym uczynić, jeździec przesunął się szybko tak, że Ramone stał teraz tuż przy jego bucie, za plecami mając koński bok. Spocony koński bok, jak z niesmakiem zauważył Luis. Nie mógł się odsunąć, bo szermierz tym razem oparł ostrze szpady na jego ramieniu przy nasadzie szyi, zmuszając go do przyciśnięcia się do konia. W tym miejscu miał doskonały widok na cały plac, pełen radośnie wiwatujących ludzi. Bynajmniej nie cieszyli się tak na jego cześć, pomyślał, czując jak groza sprzed chwili już odpływa, ustępując miejsca pełnej goryczy nienawiści. Przez moment jeszcze miał nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do najgorszego, ale gdy jeden z żołnierzy uniósł niepewnie muszkiet, zdał sobie sprawę, że równie dobrze może zostać trafiony on, jaki i jego prześladowca, więc odczuł ulgę, gdy drugi żołnierz, wyraźnie szybciej myślący, zepchnął koledze lufę w dół.

Był zatem bezradny. Stał w palącym słońcu, cierpliwie czekając, aż zza bramy garnizonu wyłonili się zamknięci tam peoni. Stał dalej, gdy trzej _caballeros_, wraz z sierżantem Mendozą, wynieśli okutą skrzynię z jego osobistego gabinetu. Gdy podnoszono wieko, chciał zaprotestować, ale ledwie drgnął, ostrze szpady przesunęło się lekko, bliżej szyi, przypominając mu, w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje. Musiał więc stać dalej, zaciskając pięści, gdy skrzynia została otwarta, a znajdujące się w niej pieniądze rozdzielone. Mendoza, ten gruby oferma i zdrajca, uśmiechał się szeroko, gdy kolejni peoni kwitowali odbiór monet znaczkami w opasłej księdze trzymanej przez _don_ Sebastiana. Inni żołnierze zbili się w niepewną grupkę, nie wiedząc, czy mają spróbować jakoś działać, czy lepiej będzie dla nich, jak schronią się w garnizonie. W międzyczasie popodnoszono przewrócone stragany, pozbierano rozsypane warzywa, zagoniono do zagrody te kilka kur, które wymknęły się wcześniej w zamieszaniu – jednym słowem przywrócono porządek. Oczywiście nie obyło się też bez nawoływań, rozmów i coraz głośniejszych śmiechów i żartów, których celem był zapewne _alcalde_ Los Angeles, chwilowo unieruchomiony przez niejakiego Zorro, zuchwalca, rebelianta i samozwańczego obrońcę prawa oraz miejscowej ludności. A on, Luis Ramone, mógł tylko stać, pocić się, obrywać od czasu do czasu po ramieniu końskim ogonem i słuchać, zarówno ogólnej wesołości, jak i cichej szeptanej rozmowy za swoimi plecami. Zorro najwyraźniej nie przejmował się ani upałem, ani jeńcem, ani grupą żołnierzy i beztrosko flirtował z _señoritą_ Victorią Escalante, właścicielką miejscowej gospody. Sądząc z tego, co jej mówił, zanosiło się na kilka skradzionych całusów, jednak nacisk szpady nie zelżał nawet na chwilę.

Gdy ostatni peon wmieszał się w tłum, Zorro uwolnił swego jeńca.

– To na pamiątkę, _alcalde_ – Jego słowom zawtórował trzask ciętego materiału. – Byś nie popełnił drugi raz tego błędu.

Wytworna kamizelka Luisa była jednym strzępem, pociętym w wielkie „Z". Ten widok, jak i błysk szpady Zorro w szyderczym salucie, sprawiły, że wściekłość _alcalde_ eksplodowała.

– Strzelać! – wrzasnął, podczas gdy Zorro gnał do bramy pueblo. – Strzelać! Zastrzelcie go! – I w resztce przytomnego myślenia padł na kolana.

W bramie miasteczka, pod napisem Los Angeles, Zorro właśnie okręcił konia w zawadiackiej _levade_, gdy rozległa się salwa. Jeszcze tylko załopotała czarna peleryna, i zuchwalec znikł pomiędzy porastającymi brzeg drogi drzewami, na długo przed tym, jak pierwsi żołnierze wypadli konno zza bramy garnizonu. Nie spieszyli się zresztą. Od dawna już każdy żołnierz w Los Angeles wiedział, że ściganie Zorro jest jak gonienie wiatru – męczące i bezskuteczne.

I nikt, żaden żołnierz, żaden peon czy _caballero_, rozwścieczony _alcalde_, ani nawet właścicielka gospody, zupełnie nikt nie dostrzegł, że gdy padły strzały, Zorro zachwiał się przez moment w siodle...

X X X

A zaczęło się tak niewinnie. Kilkutygodniowy wiosenny upał sprawił, że wysechł jeden z pobliskich strumieni, co sprawiło, że zaczęły się zwady pomiędzy kilkoma drobniejszymi właścicielami ziemskimi o to, gdzie mają poić swoje bydło. Swary były raczej lokalne i niemrawe, zresztą szczęśliwie deszcz położył im szybko kres, ale problem wysychającego strumienia pozostał. Omawiano go obszernie, zarówno w hacjendach, jak i przy zacnym winie w gospodzie Victorii. Początkowo chciano tylko ustalić, kto gdzie może przepędzić stado na wypadek podobnej suszy, ale młody de la Vega, który powrócił ze studiów z Hiszpanii z kuframi pełnymi książek, i który uparcie opowiadał o rozmaitych nowinkach, zaproponował bardziej radykalne rozwiązanie. Budowa niewielkiej tamy poniżej miasta, gdzie strumień przepływał przez wąwóz, zapewniał, zamieniłaby tamtejsze nieużytki w jezioro, które byłoby dla okolicy rezerwą wody nawet na wielokrotnie dłuższą suszę.

Pomysły _don_ Diego de la Vegi były początkowo uważane za co najmniej dziwaczne. Jednak nie tylko stał za nim autorytet jego ojca, ale zauważono już, że _don_ Diego ma zwyczaj upierać się przy realizacji tych konceptów, które, choć najdziwniejsze, przynosiły korzystne rezultaty. Tak było z posypywaniem pól mieszanką jakiś paskudztw, co, o dziwo, spowodowało wzrost plonów, czy ze sprowadzeniem długorogiego byka zza Rio Grande, więc tym razem Diego nie musiał się zbytnio wysilać, by przekonać wszystkich do budowy tamy. Zresztą, jak to zgodnie uznano, w kasie miejskiej jest dość pieniędzy, by opłacić i robotników, i sprowadzone materiały. A okolicznym peonom przyda się każde _peso_.

_Don_ Diego zatem sporządził projekt tamy, jego ojciec sprowadził niezbędne materiały, ogłoszono zaciąg dla pracowników... Budowa poszła szybko i gdy spadły jesienne deszcze, kilka mil poniżej Los Angeles rozlało się okazałe jezioro.

I wszystko byłoby doskonale, gdyby nie _alcalde_. Do niego należał nadzór nad miejską kasą i do niego zwrócono się o zwrot kosztów materiałów i pensje robotników. A Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles, odmówił. I pierwszej, uprzejmej prośbie, i późniejszemu, znacznie bardziej upartemu naleganiu okolicznych _caballeros_. _Don_ Alejandro, starszy de la Vega, może by i zrezygnował z nacisków, gdyż i podejrzewał, że miejska kasa jest pusta, i sam koszt materiałów nie był dla niego tak wielką stratą, ale nikt nie myślał nawet o odpuszczeniu sprawy wypłaty.

Po serii mniejszych i większych kłótni, gdy po raz kolejny _alcalde_ kazał żołnierzom wyrzucić z garnizonu natrętów, do sprawy wmieszał się Zorro. Początkowo po prostu wyniósł miejską kasę i przekazał ją w ręce _caballeros_, by komisyjnie wypłacili należności. Jednak _alcalde_ odpowiedział na to aresztowaniem tych z robotników, którzy zgłosili się po wypłatę do miasta. Poza tym, zgodnie z przewidywaniami _don_ Alejandro, kasa okazała się mocno pustawa. W każdym razie znacznie bardziej pusta, niż można to było wywnioskować z zebranych wcześniej podatków. Druga akcja Zorro była już znacznie bardziej brutalna. Seria widowiskowych pojedynków z co bardziej natrętnymi żołnierzami i zdemolowanie rynku puebla skończyło się tym, że Zorro przyłożył szpadę do gardła _alcalde_ i zarządził zwolnienie zatrzymanych i wyniesienie osobistej kasy Luisa.

I tak robotnicy zostali wypuszczeni na wolność i dostali swoje należności, _alcalde_ spędził niemiłe chwile w palącym słońcu i stracił ulubioną kamizelkę oraz surdut, który przesiąkł końskim potem, zaś Zorro odjechał, jak zawsze, do swojej kryjówki.

Przynajmniej tak się tego południa wszystkim wydawało.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

Właścicielka największej, i jedynej, gospody w Los Angeles, _señorita_ Victoria Escalante, z westchnieniem zamknęła skrzynkę z monetami pod ladą. Dzisiejszy dzień był dla niej długi i męczący, ale też owocny. Po tym, jak Zorro ostatecznie rozwiązał problem z wypłatami dla peonów budujących tamę, część z robotników uznała, że warto opić swój zarobek w gospodzie. Także inni mieszkańcy Los Angeles byli zdania, że kubek wina w gospodzie jest najlepszym pomysłem na spędzenie wspólnie czasu, jaki warto było też poświęcić na omówienie najświeższych sensacyjnych zdarzeń. Popisy Zorro tym razem były tak efektowne, a mina _alcalde_ zmuszonego do pogodzenia się z koniecznością wypłat tak komiczna, że dyskusje ciągnęły się jeszcze długo po zachodzie słońca. Trochę dziwiło Victorię, że w gospodzie nie pojawił się _don_ Diego, by fetować szczęśliwe zakończenie realizacji swojego pomysłu, ale _don_ Alejandro stwierdził, że jego syn z pewnością wybrał się, jak zapowiadał wcześniej, nad tamę, sprawdzić, czy wszystko działa zgodnie z planami. Brakowało jej go tego wieczoru. _Don_ Diego, gdy już zdecydował się wysunąć nos zza czytanej właśnie książki czy rysunku, potrafił być niezwykle miłym i dowcipnym gościem, choć jak zauważyła, wciąż wahał się, jak ma postępować. Potrafił być w jednej sprawie uparty i zdecydowany, a zaraz potem ustąpić i wycofać z byle powodu. A jeszcze w dodatku dość nieśmiało ją adorował. Zaś jeśli chodzi o wielbicieli, to tego popołudnia i potem wieczorem, kilkakrotnie wyglądała zza kuchennych drzwi, w nadziei, że Zorro tym razem nie zaszył się z powrotem w swojej kryjówce, gdziekolwiek by to nie było, i zajrzy jeszcze w odwiedziny. Niestety, też się nie zjawił…

Wzdychając znów z żalu nad niestałością swych dwu adoratorów, Victoria ruszyła na górę, do swego pokoju i do skrytki pod łóżkiem, gdzie co wieczór zamykała utarg. Otworzyła drzwi i tylko doświadczenie, nabyte przez lata znajomości z Zorro, powstrzymało ją od krzyku, który pobudziłby śpiących w pokojach gości. Doświadczenie i widok palca przyciśniętego do ust w uniwersalnym geście nakazu milczenia.

Odstawiła na stół lampę i skrzynkę, nim zdecydowała się odezwać.

– Felipe? – spytała, zniżając głos. – Co ty tu robisz? – I zaraz zbeształa się w myśli za głupotę swego pytania. Felipe, wychowanek i osobisty służący _don_ Diego, był głuchoniemy. Potrafił wprawdzie sporo przekazać gestami, ale nie należała do tego odpowiedź na takie właśnie pytanie.

Felipe zeskoczył z parapetu, złapał ją za rękaw i pociągnął w stronę drzwi, wciąż dając znaki, by zachowała milczenie. Zatrzymała go.

– Czym tyś się tak ubrudził? – spytała, bo jasną koszulę i spodnie chłopaka pokrywały ciemne plamy. – Co to? – Przyciągnęła go bliżej stołu. – Och!

Ciemna plama na rękawie, w świetle lampy, okazała się być brunatnoczerwona, sztywna i szorstka w dotyku. Kolana, przód koszuli i rękawy Felipe były poplamione krwią. Nagle potrzeba zachowania ciszy nabrała dodatkowego znaczenia.

– Skąd to? Ktoś się zranił? Diego ma kłopoty? – zaczęła pytać gorączkowo. Felipe skrzywił się rozpaczliwie, jakby było tego zbyt wiele, by mógł wyrazić gestami. Raz jeszcze szarpnął ją w kierunku drzwi.

– Już idę, idę! – odparła.

W gorączkowym pośpiechu Victoria wepchnęła skrzynkę do skrytki, złapała z kufra czyste prześcieradło i okręciła ramiona szalem.

Gdy Felipe zaprowadził ją za szopę na obrzeżu miasta, przeżyła kolejny wstrząs na widok przywiązanych tam koni. O ile mogła się zorientować w nocnym mroku, stała tam niewysoka srokata klaczka Felipe, a obok niej… Tornado, wierzchowiec Zorro.

– Coś się stało z Zorro? – wypaliła, niezdolna powstrzymać się od tego pytania. Było pierwszym, jakie przyszło jej na myśl. Inne, jak to, czemu właśnie Felipe do niej przyszedł, mogły poczekać. Nagłe pojawienie się chłopca i plamy na jego ubraniu nabrały bowiem złowróżbnego znaczenia.

Felipe w odpowiedzi popchnął ją w kierunku rumaka. Przez chwilę obawiała się reakcji zwierzęcia, ale koń stał niczym wykuty z kamienia, gdy sadowiła się w męskim siodle, podwijając fałdy spódnicy. Chłopak złapał wodze Tornado i ruszyli w mrok.

Nie wiedziała, dokąd właściwie jadą. Felipe narzucił tak ostre tempo, że jedynie trzymała się łęku siodła, wpatrzona w migocącą w mroku koszulę chłopaka. Znała doskonale okolice puebla, ale Felipe prowadził bocznymi, mało używanymi ścieżkami. Miała jednak nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że jedzie najprostszą drogą do celu, i że pośpiech, jaki narzucił, jest oznaką prawdziwego niebezpieczeństwa. Orientowała się w przybliżeniu, że wjechali gdzieś na wzgórza, gdzie stało kilka co większych hacjend, ale gdzie byli dokładnie, nie mogła się zorientować. Wreszcie, w niewielkim wąwozie, zwolnił i w końcu stanął. Gdy zsiadła, klepnął Tornado po zadzie i koń posłusznie ruszył przed siebie, w noc. Zrozumiała, czemu tak zrobił, gdy wierzchowce zniknęły gdzieś za załomem skały, na ścieżce tak wąskiej, że nie umiała sobie wyobrazić, jak można ją przejechać w siodle. Za załomem chłopak wciągnął ją w rozpadlinę, wąską i mroczną, i dopiero po przejściu kilkunastu kroków zobaczyła majaczące w jej głębi światło, niewątpliwie lampy czy świec. Gdzieś przed nią postukiwały na kamieniach kopyta koni.

Jaskinia była niewielka, w przeważającej części zagospodarowana na stajnię i tam Tornado ustawił się już spokojnie przy żłobie. Z boku dostrzegła murowane wyjście do drugiej części, bardziej przypominającej ludzkie mieszkanie, zastawione stołami i dziwacznymi sprzętami, ale jej uwagę przyciągnął leżący przy tym przejściu okryty kocem kształt na podłodze.

– Zorro! – Upadła na kolana, odsuwając koc.

Leżał na boku, skulony. Pod nim ktoś, zapewne Felipe, położył drugi koc i trochę siana. Rozumiała, czemu to zrobił. Nieprzytomny dorosły mężczyzna, tak wysoki i postawny jak Zorro, był zbyt ciężki dla szczupłego chłopaka, by przenieść go gdzieś dalej. Koszula Zorro była rozdarta, nagą pierś mężczyzny przepasywał poszarpany, przesiąknięty krwią pas materiału. Felipe musiał go opatrywać w wielkim pośpiechu.

Victoria rozejrzała się dookoła. Ciemne plamy na podłodze były podpowiedzią, co się wydarzyło. Zorro, w jakiś sposób raniony, przyjechał do swojej kryjówki i upadł, zaraz po tym, jak zsiadł z konia. Przypomniała sobie pożegnalną salwę żołnierzy _alcalde_ i to, że przez większość popołudnia Felipe siedział przy _don_ Alejandro, i zadrżała. Kiedy oni tam świętowali zwycięstwo, człowiek, któremu je zawdzięczali, wykrwawiał się samotnie tutaj, na tej kamiennej podłodze.

Ale teraz ona tu była, i mogła pomóc.

– Felipe – zaczęła. – Dziękuję, że mi zaufałeś. Pomóż mi teraz.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiła, było wyciągnięcie spod żłobu Tornado kolejnej wiązki siana. Objęła Zorro za ramiona i podciągnęła do góry, a na jej sygnał Felipe podsunął siano pod koc, by podeprzeć rannego i lepiej ułożyć. Potem będzie musiała go jakoś przesunąć gdzieś dalej, pomyślała, podłoga jaskini nie jest dobrym miejscem do zdrowienia z ran. Zorro jęknął słabo. Jego skóra była niepokojąco chłodna i wilgotna.

– Cii… – szepnęła. – Teraz będzie ci trochę wygodniej. A zaraz poprawimy te bandaże. Felipe – odwróciła się do chłopaka. – Potrzebuję gorącej wody i noża, by założyć lepszy opatrunek.

– Nie… – Usłyszała słaby szept.

Zorro miał otwarte oczy. Początkowo wydawało się Victorii, że jej nie poznaje, ale już po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko. Złapał ją za rękę. Zadrżała, czując, jak słaby jest ten chwyt, gdy ona pamiętała jego silne i pewne dłonie, a Zorro poprowadził jej dłoń ku tyłowi swojej głowy, tam, gdzie był węzeł osłaniającej jego twarz maski.

– Zorro, nie… – wyszeptała.

– Obiecałem ci… – odpowiedział. Przez chwilę zdawał się zbierać siły. – Obiecałem ci – powtórzył słabym, ale pewnym głosem – że przyjdzie dzień, kiedy zobaczysz mnie bez maski. Wybacz, błagam, że to ten dzień… i zdejmij mi maskę.

Pamiętała to. Zatem, drżącymi dłońmi, rozwiązała tkaninę i zdjęła maskę. Gdy czarny materiał zsuwał się z twarzy, Zorro westchnął, jakby z ulgą.

– _Madre de Dios!_ – Victoria przycisnęła do twarzy trzymany materiał, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Leżał przed nią _don_ Diego de la Vega, syn najbogatszego _caballero_ w Los Angeles, miejscowy dziwak i ekscentryk, ostatnia osoba, o którą zapytana mogłaby od razu i bez zastanowienia powiedzieć, że ma coś wspólnego z Zorro. Przez moment wydawało się jej, że to co się właśnie wydarzyło, to żart, okrutny i nieudany żart Diego, który z jakiegoś powodu wymknął mu się spod kontroli, ale zaraz wróciły wspomnienia. Uwagi Zorro, że ma swoje oczy i uszy w pueblo, stąd wie, co się tam dzieje i to, że mimo wszystko zachęcał ją do bliższej znajomości z Diego; chwile, gdy _don_ Diego zdawał się wypadać z odgrywanej roli i działał niespodziewanie energicznie i skutecznie; to, że nigdy, przenigdy nie widziała ich obu rozmawiających ze sobą, choć i Diego, i Zorro czasem wspominali, że się kontaktują; i to, że przecież Zorro pojawił się krótko po tym, jak Diego wrócił z Hiszpanii. A na koniec ta obietnica, która była przecież tylko między nią i Zorro, i na której chciała budować swoją przyszłość. Wszystko się zgadzało.

– Diego… Zorro… – wyjąkała.

– Wybacz mi… – szepnął.

– Nie ma czego… – odpowiedziała.

– Dobrze, że jesteś… Obawiałem się już, że cię nie zobaczę…

Otoczyła barki Diego, nie, Zorro, ramieniem i podciągnęła, by mógł się o nią oprzeć. Odetchnął z ulgą, z wysiłkiem przyciągnął jej dłoń i ucałował jej wnętrze, Victoria objęła go i zamknęła oczy, by powstrzymać łzy. Bezskutecznie.

Dreszcz, jaki wstrząsnął Diego, wytrącił ją z zauroczenia.

– Muszę cię opatrzyć – powiedziała. – Felipe – klęczący po drugiej stronie rannego chłopak poderwał głowę. Przez moment zdziwiła się, że ją usłyszał, ale wyjaśnienie tego mogło poczekać. – Potrzebuję gorącej wody. Możesz ją przynieść? I potnij to prześcieradło na pasy – dorzuciła.

– Nie… – zaprotestował Diego.

– Co? Ale dlaczego?

– Chciałem… Chciałem tylko zobaczyć cię jeszcze raz… Pożegnać się i poprosić o wybaczenie… – Chwila, gdy miał więcej sił, już minęła, znów szeptał. – I ostrzec… Żebyście uciekali…

– Jak to: pożegnać? – Victoria nie wierzyła własnym uszom. – Jak to: uciekali? I co do tego ma twój opatrunek? Że się wykrwawisz?

– Tak będzie lepiej. Nie mam ochoty na egzekucję – westchnął Diego. Obrócił głowę tak, że wtulił się policzkiem w ramię Victorii. – Wolałbym zostać z tobą… Ale _alcalde…_ _Alcalde_ was zabije…

_Alcalde_. Nagle Victoria zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. Ranny Diego zaraz po tym, gdy strzelano do Zorro – to mogło przekonać każdego. Nie zdołają ukryć ani postrzału, ani powiązania nieobecności Diego z brakiem Zorro w okolicy. A _alcalde_ nie będzie zbyt długo pytał o dowody. Prócz nienawiści do Zorro miał spore powody by czuć niechęć, czy to do niej, czy do _don_ Alejandro. Felipe zaś nie liczył się wcale, Ramone mógł go posłać na szubienicę za sam fakt bycia mieszkańcem hacjendy de la Vegów. Nic więc dziwnego, że ranny Diego, a raczej Zorro, myślał o bezpieczeństwie jej i ojca. Nagle zrozumiała całą jego rozpacz i desperację, jaką musiał odczuwać, leżąc tu w jaskini, krwawiąc i czekając na nią, by się pożegnać i ostrzec przed niebezpieczeństwem. I jego pogodzenie się z nieuchronną śmiercią, czy to od rany, czy z rąk _alcalde_.

Ale nie, ona nie mogła się na to zgodzić. Delikatnie opuściła Diego z powrotem na posłanie z koca i uklękła tak, by widzieć jego twarz.

– Nie – oświadczyła. – Nie będę uciekać.

Obok niej Felipe gwałtownie gestykulował. Dotknął ramienia Zorro, potem potrząsał głową, kreślił w powietrzu znak „Z", wskazywał na Tornado, wreszcie postukał się w głowę w tak natarczywy sposób, jakby chciał go do czegoś przekonać. Diego w końcu pokręcił głową.

– Tym razem się nie uda… Tej rany już nie ukryję… Uciekajcie…

– Nie! Wymyśl coś! Musisz! Nie możesz sobie tak po prostu umierać! – wybuchła Victoria. Jej przerażenie, żal i rozpacz przerodziły się w irytację. Może nie odezwałaby się tak do Zorro, ale fakt, że był on także _don_ Diego, sprawił, że się nie wahała. – Jeśli czegoś nie wymyślisz, Zorro, to przysięgam, że cię sama zabiję!

Gwałtowność tego stwierdzenia przywołała uśmiech na twarz Diego, ten sam zuchwały, krzywy uśmieszek, jaki miewał Zorro. Victoria aż zaniemówiła, a Felipe wręcz podskoczył. Wskazał na nią, na Diego, zrobił gest, jakby celował z pistoletu.

– Nie, Felipe… – westchnął Diego. – _Alcalde_ ją za to zabije. A ja nie będę mógł pomóc i sprawa się wyda.

Felipe potarł czoło w namyśle i nagle poderwał się na nogi, odgrywając całą pantomimę. Tarł twarz, kreśląc na niej jakieś znaki, potem celował w Victorię, udawał szamotaninę z niewidocznym przeciwnikiem. Diego uważnie śledził jego gesty.

– Tak… – powiedział wreszcie. – Tak… – Nagle otworzył szeroko oczy. – Jaka jest teraz pora dnia? – zapytał.

– Noc. Północ już chyba.

– To może… to może się udać! – ożywił się nagle. – Felipe! – Mimo słabości jego głos miał znów w sobie te stalowe nuty, jakie znała u Zorro. – Przynieś mi ubranie Diego! Musimy wracać do pueblo!

– Po co? – przerwała Victoria. – Wciąż krwawisz! Muszę cię opatrzyć!

– Nie. Felipe, idź! Musimy odegrać napad.

– Napad? – spojrzała oszołomiona.

– Napad. – Diego spojrzał na nią, nagle ożywiony i zdeterminowany. – Ktoś napadnie mnie w twojej gospodzie i postrzeli…

– _Jesu Christo_! – przeżegnała się Victoria. – To się uda! Ale jak się tam dostaniemy?

– Konno. Felipe przywiąże mnie do siodła Tornado.

– Oszalałeś? Krwawisz. Nie przeżyjesz tego.

– Wolę umrzeć tak, niż na szubienicy _alcalde_. Przy tobie, a nie razem z tobą – odparł Zorro. Nie miała wątpliwości, że teraz mówi z nią Zorro. Słaby, ranny być może śmiertelnie, ale zdeterminowany, by ocalić tych, których kocha. – I jeszcze jedno. Jeśli umrę, oskarżysz o tę ranę i śmierć Zorro.

– Nie!

– Tak. Skoro postrzelił rywala, choćby przypadkowo – uśmiech złagodził ostrość jego słów – nikt nie będzie się dziwić, że uciekł. Nikt nie będzie go już szukał.

X X X

Gdy niebo nad Los Angeles zaczęło szarzeć na wschodzie, Victoria rozejrzała się po głównej izbie gospody. Wszystko było gotowe. Stół, na nim talerz z resztkami chleba, dzbanek, dwa kubki, kałuża wina, obok przewrócony stolik – to opowiadało historię nagle przerwanej późnej kolacji. Diego, jeszcze bledszy i słabszy niż kilka godzin temu, leżał na podłodze, biała koszula nasiąkła krwią. Krwawa plama dookoła jego boku była jednak dziełem Felipe – w opłotkach Los Angeles ściągnął skądś kurczaka i teraz rozlał jego krew dookoła, by uprawdopodobnić ciężką ranę Diego. Sam Felipe znikł już w kuchennych drzwiach, w ciemnym ubraniu, kapeluszu i pelerynie Zorro, gotowy, by odegrać ucieczkę czy też pościg za zabójcą.

Victoria podniosła nabity samym prochem pistolet, ciężką, toporną broń, o posiadanie jakiej można było oskarżyć dowolnego przygodnego włóczęgę, a którą Felipe wygrzebał gdzieś w kącie jaskini. Przyklękła przy Diego.

– Gotowy? – spytała.

– Tak – uśmiechnął się słabo, nie otwierając oczu. Mimo, że w końcu wzmocniła jego opatrunek, a Tornado miał wyjątkowo równy krok, boleśnie odczuł jazdę z jaskini. I nie cała krew na koszuli pochodziła od kurczaka. Felipe zdjął mu bandaże i zabrał je ze sobą. Jednak teraz Zorro uśmiechał się i dorzucił. – Pocałuj mnie.

Spełniła jego prośbę. Miał suche i chłodne wargi, odrobinę smakujące tym winem, które w niego wmusiła.

– Kocham cię – szepnął, gdy podniosła głowę.

– Ja też.

– Pamiętaj, tuż przy boku. To musi być świeży postrzał, w szamotaninie.

Victoria przyłożyła lufę broni przy koszuli na boku ukochanego i nacisnęła spust. Gdy huknął strzał, odrzuciła broń i zaczęła krzyczeć o ratunek. Po chwili gdzieś na zewnątrz zagrzmiały kopyta Tornado.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

Los Angeles wrzało.

W tym sennym pueblo codzienne rozmowy obracały się zazwyczaj wokół uprawy roli, problemów z wodą czy pastwisk. Ekscentryczne i samolubne zarządzenia _alcalde_, jego pomysły na podniesienie podatków czy zorganizowanie ruchu miejskiego, były tematem długich narzekań nad kubkami wina. Równie szeroko i obszernie były komentowane akcje Zorro, wnoszące w szarą i upalną codzienność odrobinę rozrywki, wesołości oraz poczucie sprawiedliwości i bezpieczeństwa. Kiedy czarno odziany jeździec rozbrajał na środku placu kolejnych żołnierzy, wiadomo było, że wieczorem _alcalde_ nie wysunie nosa zza bramy garnizonu, sierżant Mendoza zaniesie mu kolację, a w gospodzie Victorii roześmiane grupki peonów i _caballeros_ będą komentować wśród żartów ostatnie wydarzenia.

Tym razem jednak wydarzeń było aż za dużo.

Wpierw ukończenie tamy i nowopowstałe jeziorko, które miało zagwarantować wodę dla okolicy. Sam ten fakt należało starannie omówić, nim jednak mieszkańcy pueblo doszli do porozumienia, jak należy korzystać z tej nowości, wynikł problem z wynagrodzeniami robotników, źródło wielu narzekań, zarówno prostych peonów, jak i _caballeros,_ którzy czuli się oszukani i obrażeni przez _alcalde_. Gdy po raz kolejny wyprowadzano ich z garnizonu, szli wprost do gospody, by tam, nad kubkiem wina, dać upust swojej frustracji. Już samo zakończenie sprawy należności, dwie brawurowe akcje Zorro, zapewniłoby wszystkim dość tematów do rozmów na długie tygodnie. Nie często widziało się bowiem Luisa Ramone, _alcalde _Los Angeles, zgadzającego się na oddanie pieniędzy ze szpadą przyłożoną do gardła. I jak przy każdej takiej okazji, była to sposobność do wspomnienia innych, wcześniejszych wydarzeń, które miały podobny finał.

Ale nim opowieści i plotki rozgorzały na dobre, nim powspominano, jak to i dlaczego innymi razy Ramone kończył w pociętym szpadą surducie, dokonano zuchwałego napadu. Ofiarą miała paść _señorita_ Victoria Escalante, którą nieznany napastnik zaskoczył przed świtem w głównej sali gospody i która uratowała się jedynie dzięki obecności _don_ Diego de la Vegi, który nie bacząc na osobiste bezpieczeństwo stanął w jej obronie i został ranny, zapewne śmiertelnie.

Plotka goniła plotkę, a jedna była bardziej fantastyczna od drugiej. _Don _Diego podobno stoczył zaciętą walkę, demolując całą gospodę, nim napastnik zdołał go powalić. Nie, odpowiadali inni, zwykle ci, którzy tamtej nocy spali w gospodzie. Nie było ani hałasu, ani walki. Obudził ich strzał i krzyk Victorii, a jedyne co słyszeli poza tym, to galopującego konia. Obcy musiał szybko uciekać. Inni jeszcze dziwili się, czemu Victoria nie zaczęła krzyczeć wcześniej, a jeszcze inni zastanawiali się, kim mógł być tak zuchwały intruz i czy zostanie schwytany.

Komentowano także opieszałość _alcalde_ w pościgu, choć akurat temu się zbytnio nie dziwiono. Od dawna było już wiadomo, że żołnierze z garnizonu wyruszą raczej w pościgu za Zorro, niż aby szukać jakiegoś przypadkowego przestępcy. Nie ważne przy tym było, jakiej zbrodni dokonano, jeśli tylko jej ofiarą nie padł sam Luis Ramone. Toteż, gdy przez cały dzień nie poczyniono żadnych kroków, do _alcalde_ udał się sam _don_ Alejandro, wstrząśnięty tym, co przydarzyło się jego synowi. Po dłuższej dyskusji sierżant Mendoza złożył pełną uszanowania wizytę zrozpaczonej _señoricie_ Escalante, wysłuchał jej opowieści o nocnych wydarzeniach i w końcu poprowadził żołnierzy na patrol. Wrócili przed wieczorem z pustymi rękoma, zmęczeni i zakurzeni. Jak twierdził Mendoza, przepłukując winem zaschnięte gardło, przez całą drogę spotkali tylko kilku miejscowych peonów i raz, tylko raz, widzieli w oddali Zorro. Nie ścigali go, bo jak się tłumaczył sierżant rozwścieczonemu _alcalde_, Zorro był bardzo daleko i gdzieś się spieszył, sprawiając wrażenie zaabsorbowanego tym, co widział na ziemi. Być może nawet nie zauważył, że mijał go patrol.

To spotkanie nasunęło mieszkańcom Los Angeles nowe pytania. Czy mogło być tak, że Zorro ścigał napastnika? A jeśli tak, to czemu go nie doścignął i nie przyprowadził do puebla? _Señorita_ Victoria nie była mu przecież całkiem obojętna. Nawet biorąc poprawkę na typową dla Zorro nonszalancję i skłonność do flirtów, okazywał jej zawsze szczególną uwagę. I znów ludzie zbierali się w gospodzie, gdzie dwie wynajęte przez Victorię dziewczyny usługiwały gościom, by pić wino i roztrząsać, co mogło się tamtej nocy wydarzyć.

Samą _señoritę_ Escalante widywano teraz rzadko, bowiem w jednym z pokoi na piętrze leżał _don_ Diego. Lekarz stanowczo zabronił go przewozić do hacjendy, twierdząc, że wstrząsy wozu na wyboistej drodze niechybnie otworzą znów ranę, co będzie miało śmiertelny skutek. Jeśli zresztą chodziło o śmierć młodego de la Vegi, doktor Hernandez wieszczył, że może ona nastąpić w każdej chwili. Wedle niego już samo to, że ranny nie odzyskał przytomności po tym, jak zemdlał na podłodze gospody, było złym znakiem. _Don_ Diego stracił niewiarygodnie dużo krwi, od wstrząsu wywiązała się gorączka, a osłabiony organizm nie miał sił walczyć. Młody _caballero_ nawet nie majaczył.

Victoria zatem nie odstępowała od łóżka chorego, w nadziei, że jej starania i pielęgnacja mogą choć trochę mu dopomóc, a gdy już słabła ze zmęczenia i niepokoju, zastępował ją _don_ Alejandro. Także głuchoniemy Felipe niemal nieprzerwanie czuwał w kącie pokoju. Jeśli już _señorita _schodziła do głównej sali, to zwykle po to, by nabrać do dzbanka świeżej wody, a wtedy jej ściągnięta ze zmęczenia, zrozpaczona twarz i podkrążone oczy wymuszały pełne szacunku milczenie. Niewielu miało odwagę zadawać jej pytania, jeden sierżant Mendoza, w swej prostocie i dobroduszności dopytywał się o stan _don_ Diego, wciąż wyrażając głośno nadzieję, że jednak lekarz się pomylił i ranny wyzdrowieje.

Wtedy też do krążących po Los Angeles plotek dołączyła nowa. Nikt nie wiedział początkowo, kto to wymyślił. Co poniektórzy wskazywali co prawda już wcześniej na nietypową porę, o której de la Vega pojawił się u Victorii, ale to dopiero ten nieznany ktoś stwierdził, że być może nie było wcale żadnego napadu, a raczej, jeśli był, nie ona miała być jego ofiarą. Mówiąc wprost, ktoś wysunął podejrzenie, że feralny postrzał był finałem męskiej kłótni o kochankę, stoczonej pomiędzy _don_ Diego i Zorro. A jeśli tak nie było, zapytywali plotkarze, co robił Diego przed świtem w gospodzie Victorii? Jednak w plotce tej nie było zawiści. _Don_ Diego, mimo swoich dziwactw, cieszył się sporą sympatią mieszkańców puebla. Podobnie ceniono _señoritę_ Victorię, nie tylko za upór, z jaki prowadziła odziedziczoną po ojcu gospodę, ale i za odwagę, z jaką wciąż wplątywała się w spory pomiędzy mieszkańcami Los Angeles, a _alcalde_. Jeśli zatem tych dwoje miało się ku sobie i nawet jeśli to sam Zorro stanął pomiędzy nimi, nikt nie widział w tym czegoś nazbyt złego. Raczej ubolewano nad tragicznym zbiegiem okoliczności, choć co poniektórzy potrząsali głową nad losem samej _señority_.

Plotka ta, podobnie pozostałe, dotarła do wielu uszu. W tym do samego _don_ Alejandro, który od tamtej tragicznej nocy dzielił swój czas pomiędzy pokój syna, a biuro _alcalde_ i okolice Los Angeles. Gdy żołnierski patrol nie przyniósł żadnych nowin o intruzie, starszy de la Vega sam osiodłał konia i wyruszył na poszukiwania. Wrócił późnym wieczorem, zmęczony, ale dziwnie spokojny i od tej pory nie nalegał już na żołnierski pościg. Tamtego wieczoru długo też siedział w pokoju syna. Obserwował Victorię, jak zmienia kolejne chłodne okłady na czole rannego, i jak Diego co jakiś czas otwiera nieprzytomne od gorączki oczy i zdaje się uspokajać, gdy widzi przy sobie dziewczynę. Kilkakrotnie wydawało się, że _don_ Alejandro chce coś powiedzieć, ale za każdym razem rezygnował. Być może obawiał się, że powie coś, co rzuci cień na ostatnie chwile jego syna.

Młody de la Vega najwyraźniej miał jednak w swej naturze zaskakiwanie ludzi. Posępne przepowiednie lekarza nie sprawdziły się przez pierwsze dwa dni, a trzeciego dnia gorączka spadła i ranny zapadł w sen, tak głęboki, że nie budziły go nawet próby podania mu pożywnego rosołu. Doktor Hernandez był co prawda zdania, że ten głęboki sen nie jest dobrym objawem, a raczej dowodem na ostateczną klęskę i że _don_ Diego po prostu zgaśnie, niczym wypalona świeca, ale Victoria nabrała otuchy. Teraz na kierowane do niej pytania o stan rannego odpowiadała, że śpi i uśmiechała się pełnym nadziei, promiennym uśmiechem. Jej nadzieja nie okazała się płonna. _Don_ Diego obudził się, początkowo na chwilę, ale z każdym kolejnym przebudzeniem zdawał się mieć więcej sił.

Chyba właśnie to, że Diego miał najwyraźniej zamiar pozostać przy życiu, przekonało _don_ Alejandro, że musi poczynić pewne kroki. Kiedy zatem spotkał na schodach Victorię, śpieszącą z miską pełną rosołu, spytał, czy może później zamienić z nią ze dwa słowa.

Gdy przyszedł, nie zaczął rozmowy od razu. Wpierw usiadł w fotelu i przyglądał się jej i swemu synowi. Diego spał lub odpoczywał z zamkniętymi oczyma i twarzą przemyślnie osłoniętą przed światłem lampy, a Victoria siedziała na brzegu łóżka trzymając go za rękę. Co jakiś czas delikatnie dotykała czoła rannego, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że nie wróciła mu gorączka. _Don_ Alejandro nie mógł już dłużej zwlekać.

– Usłyszałem jakiś czas temu – zaczął – sporo plotek o tym, co się wydarzyło tamtej nocy. – Victoria zwróciła się w jego stronę, niepewna, o czym mówi. – Wiem, że nie powinienem ich powtarzać, ale jedna z nich jest zbyt uporczywa, bym mógł tego zaniechać.

– Jaka? – zapytała. Dość obojętnie, w tej chwili ważny był dla niej tylko Diego.

– To właściwie nie plotka – westchnął _don_ Alejandro – a pytanie. Co Diego robił przed świtem w gospodzie?

Victoria z przerażeniem podniosła dłoń do ust.

– Głupia, głupia... – szepnęła. – Nie pomyślałam. Nie pomyśleliśmy oboje…

– Ciii, dziewczyno – _don_ Alejandro dotknął jej ramienia w uspokajającym geście. – Ja cię nie winię.

– Ale…

– Nic się nie martw. Diego, gdy wróci do zdrowia, zrobi z tym porządek.

– Diego? To niemożliwe, ja…

– Posłuchaj mnie, Victorio.– De la Vega uciszył ją podniesioną dłonią. – To prawda, że twoja matka była Indianką, ojciec oberżystą, a ród de la Vega jest jednym z najstarszych rodów w tych okolicach i nasze tradycje sięgają czasów wojen z Maurami. Ale jedną z tych tradycji jest to, że nade wszystko cenimy sobie prawość i odwagę. Urodzenie nie ma aż takiego znaczenia. Więcej, jesteś córką mojego przyjaciela. Victorio Escalante, jeśli się zgodzisz, będę bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc cię powitać jako przyszłą żonę mojego syna. Wiem, że nie mógł wybrać lepiej.

– _Don_ Alejandro…

– Kiedy dowiedziałem się o tamtej plotce, obserwowałem cię, bo miałem wątpliwości. Nie względem tego, czy Diego przeżyje, choć bardzo się o niego bałem. Wątpiłem w twoje uczucia względem niego. Jednak obserwowałem was przez te straszne dni i teraz mogę z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że ty go kochasz.

– To prawda, _don_ Alejandro – Victoria uniosła dumnie głowę. – Kocham go, i to z wzajemnością.

– Mogę ci obiecać, że się na nim nie zawiedziesz. Wiem, że Diego czasem robi wrażenie nieudolnego, czasem ma dziwaczne pomysły, a jeszcze kiedy indziej uchyla się od walki, ale to tylko pozory. Tak naprawdę jest on prawy i odważny. Obiecuję ci, że któregoś dnia się przekonasz.

– Nie musicie mnie przekonywać, _don_ Alejandro.

– Wiem, widzę to – uśmiechnął się de la Vega. – Mówię ci o tym jednak, bo sam siebie przekonuję. Do tej pory widziałem w tobie tylko dumną i piękną młodą kobietę, którą pociąga odwaga i brawura Zorro. Teraz jednak dostrzegłem, że doceniasz mojego syna. Wiesz? Muszę ci powiedzieć, że przypominasz mi także jego matkę. Tak jak ona łączysz odwagę i piękno. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

_Don_ Alejandro raz jeszcze uspokajająco poklepał Victorię po ramieniu i opuścił pokój. Nie zauważył, wychodząc, że Diego przypatruje mu się zmrużonymi oczyma…

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY**

Nie wiadomo było, czy to powszechne plotki nasunęły podejrzenia _alcalde_. Być może też było tak, że to on sam, korzystając z nieposkromionego gadulstwa sierżanta Mendozy, puścił w obieg niektóre z nich, szczególnie te najmniej pochlebne dla Zorro, _don_ Diego i Victorii Escalante. Wiadome bowiem było wszystkim, że Luis Ramone nie darzył nadmierną sympatią ani rodu de la Vega, ani _señority_. Zatem, gdy pewne pogłoski trafiły do jego uszu, uznał, że jest to dobra okazja, by wyrównać w jakiś sposób rachunki, za jednym zamachem z _don_ Diego, jego ojcem, Victorią i, pośrednio, z samym Zorro, który ostatnimi dniami był niepokojąco nieobecny. Może zresztą przyczyniły się do tego nie tylko plotki, ale i to, że jeden z żołnierzy widział znów Zorro, tym razem na balkonie gospody, rozmawiającego z Victorią. A może _alcalde_, sącząc któregoś wieczoru wino, usłyszał, jak jeden z gości zarzekał się w rozmowie, że gdy tamtej nocy schodził na dół, Victorii ani _don_ Diega w gospodzie nie było.

Tak czy inaczej, _alcalde_ podjął decyzję. Dziesięć dni po napadzie zarządził zebranie w głównej sali gospody. Tam, bo lekarz zgodził się na przeniesienie rannego tylko tak blisko, a ponadto wzmianki Ramone, że ma zamiar rozstrzygnąć, co rzeczywiście się wydarzyło, ściągnęły na miejsce niemal wszystkich mieszkańców puebla i okolic.

Nim rozpoczęto zebranie, _don_ Alejandro pospieszył na piętro, do pokoju syna. Diego był już przygotowany. Świeżo ogolony, siedział w szerokim fotelu, a przy nim klęczała Victoria. Oboje coś do siebie gorączkowo szeptali. Kiedy ojciec wszedł, Diego właśnie ucałował wnętrze dłoni Victorii, a ona przytuliła jego rękę do policzka.

– Diego – odchrząknął _don_ Alejandro. Czułość i troska, z jaką tych dwoje odnosiło się do siebie, ściskała go za serce.

– Tak? – jego syn spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

– Już pora. Wszyscy są na dole. Zaraz _alcalde_ przyśle tu żołnierzy.

– Niestety – uśmiechnął się Diego – nie mogę jeszcze zejść o własnych siłach. Więc dobrze. Zacznijmy to i skończmy. Zawołasz ich?

Gdy _don_ Alejandro odwracał się do drzwi, by wezwać żołnierzy, zauważył jeszcze, że Diego i Victoria wymieniają uśmiechy. Nie tylko jak para kochanków, ale też jak dwoje wojowników przed bitwą, by dodać sobie otuchy.

Okryty kocem _don_ Diego został zniesiony do sali z najwyższą ostrożnością na szerokim, wyściełanym poduszkami fotelu i usadzony na środku sali. Victoria i _don_ Alejandro zajęli miejsce zaraz przy nim.

– Zebraliśmy się tutaj… – zaczął Ramone. – Zebraliśmy się wszyscy, aby rozstrzygnąć, co naprawdę wydarzyło się dziesięć dni temu. Bowiem chcę rzec, że sprawy nie mają się tak, jak wam się wydaje i dopiero teraz prawda wyjdzie na jaw, a winni zostaną osądzeni.

– O czym mamy się dowiedzieć? – spytał _don_ Alejandro.

– O prawdzie – odparł _alcalde_. – _Señorita_ Victoria, czy możesz nam przypomnieć, co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy?

– Mówiłam już raz – odparła. – Czemu mam znów wspominać, przed wszystkimi, te straszne chwile?

– A ja mówię, _señorita_ – stwierdził _alcalde_ – że skłamałaś wtedy i nadal kłamiesz.

– Co? – rozległo się po sali.

– Dlaczego miałabym kłamać? – Victoria uniosła dumnie głowę.

– Aby ochronić swego kochanka, Zorro.

– _Señor_! – _Don_ Diego szarpnął za okrywający go koc. – Gdybym mógł unieść szpadę…

– Stanąłbyś do pojedynku, wiem… – roześmiał się drwiąco _alcalde_. – Ale nie możesz, a ja twierdzę, że _señorita_ Victoria skłamała, mówiąc o tym co się wydarzyło. I mam na to świadków. Nie było was wtedy w nocy w gospodzie, a zaraz po tym, gdy rozległ się strzał, widziano Zorro na obrzeżach miasta. Chcę zatem, by wyznała, tu przed wszystkimi, co naprawdę wydarzyło się, zanim uznam, że to ona jest winna waszej niemal śmiertelnej ranie.

– Gdy zdołam wstać… – wycedził Diego, nagle obojętny na dłoń ojca na ramieniu. – Gdy zdołam wstać i unieść szpadę, zażądam zadośćuczynienia za te słowa, _alcalde_!

– A jeśli nie zaprzestaniecie takich uwag, _alcalde_ – wtrącił się don Alejandro – ja sam stanę w zastępstwie syna i w obronie synowej!

Te słowa wywołały rozgwar na sali. _Don_ Alejandro, pierwszy z _caballeros_ Los Angeles oświadczający, że _señorita_ Victoria Escalante, właścicielka gospody i pół Indianka będzie jego synową? Tego jeszcze Los Angeles nie widziało. Ostre słowa wyczerpały jednak siły _don_ Diego, bo ranny osunął się na poduszki. Przez chwilę on i Victoria spoglądali na siebie, jakby tocząc niemą rozmowę, wreszcie dziewczyna wstała.

– Dobrze. – Podniosła dumnie głowę. – Dobrze, _alcalde_, zmusiliście mnie, bym powiedziała całą prawdę i tylko prawdę. Tak, nie było nas tamtej nocy w gospodzie, i to jest prawda. Tamtego wieczoru, gdy już szykowałam się do zamknięcia – zaczęła opowiadać – przyszedł do mnie _don_ Diego. Wracał znad jeziora i gdy dostrzegł światło, wstąpił, by porozmawiać i zjeść kolację. Lecz tego wieczoru miałam też innego gościa. Zorro zjawił się chwilę potem.

Szmer rozległ się po sali. Nikt nie wątpił, że Victoria mówi prawdę. Jeden _don_ Alejandro spojrzał na dziewczynę szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczyma.

– Zorro zjawił się – kontynuowała – i ucieszył się, że zastał _don_ Diego.

– Ucieszył się? – wtrącił Mendoza.

– Cisza, sierżancie – machnął ręką Ramone.

– Tak – odpowiedziała Victoria – ucieszył się. Bo przecież wiecie wszyscy, że nie jestem mu obojętna. – Zarumieniła się, ale nie opuściła głowy. – Chciał więc wyjaśnić…

– Chciał ze mną porozmawiać – wtrącił _don_ Diego. – A że ta rozmowa mogła przybrać dość gwałtowny charakter, wyszliśmy wszyscy troje z gospody.

– Porozmawiać? O czym?

– To, _alcalde_, nie jest już wasza sprawa.

– Moja, moja… Chcę wiedzieć, o czym spiskowaliście.

– Nie spiskowaliśmy! – krzyknęła Victoria. – Chcieli rozstrzygnąć, Diego i Zorro, co jest pomiędzy nami. Który z nich może ubiegać się o moje względy.

Wszystkim obecnym zaparło dech na to oświadczenie. Było wiadomo, że Zorro zaleca się do _señority_ Escalante, a _don_ Diego nie okazywał być może swych uczuć w równie widoczny sposób, ale też nie była mu obojętna.

– W pojedynku? – zdziwił się głośno Mendoza, wyrażając to, o czym myśleli wszyscy, że znany ze swej niechęci do broni Diego nie miał szans z tak wytrawnym szermierzem, jak Zorro.

– Nie, nie w pojedynku! – gwałtownie odparła Victoria. – Rozmawialiśmy! Rozmawialiśmy długo i zgodzili się pozostawić wybór w moich rękach. A ja, niech mi Bóg przebaczy, wybrałam! Wybrałam! – krzyknęła i osunęła się na kolana przy fotelu Diego, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

Wśród gwaru i szumu zaskoczonych mieszkańców pueblo Diego objął ramiona dziewczyny.

– Tak, Victoria wybrała – powiedział słabym, ale pewnym głosem. – Wybrała mnie.

Ludzie znów zaszumieli. Nowina była tak zaskakująca, że każdy chciał wyrazić o niej swoje zdanie. Nim sierżant zaprowadził znowu ciszę, upłynęło sporo czasu. Nikt też nie zauważył, że drzwi jednego z pokoi na piętrze uchyliły się nieco szerzej.

– A Zorro? – zadał wreszcie pytanie _alcalde. – _Czy zatem nie mógł się z tym pogodzić?

– Zorro się zgodził – odpowiedziała Victoria. Otarła łzy. – Zgodził się zostawić decyzję mnie i przyjął mój wybór.

Diego delikatnie ujął jej dłoń. Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem, nim zaczęła dalej mówić.

– Wróciliśmy do gospody. Rozmowa była długa i trudna, chciałam więc poczęstować Diego choć kawałkiem chleba i mieliśmy jeszcze sporo do omówienia między sobą. Lecz gdy weszliśmy do gospody…

– Właśnie nalałem wina do kubków – włączył się Diego – gdy zza lady podniósł się nieznajomy człowiek. Musiał wejść do gospody, gdy wyszliśmy, zostawiliśmy przecież otwarte drzwi. Miał chustę zamotaną na twarzy i pistolet w dłoni. Sądzę, że szukał za barem pieniędzy i go zaskoczyliśmy… Nakazywał nam ciszę. Obawiałem się, że strzeli do Victorii, więc próbowałem się do niego zbliżyć, zasłonić ją…

– Zorro się zjawił. Szedł za nami i musiał dostrzec przez okno, co się dzieje. Chciał tamtego rozbroić, ale nim się do niego zbliżył, zaskrzypiały deski przy drzwiach i ostrzegły napastnika – mówiła dalej Victoria. – Odwrócił się, a wtedy Diego skoczył na niego, łapiąc za rękę. Zaczęli walczyć i… pistolet wypalił. Zorro nie zdążył mu pomóc.

– I co się wydarzyło?

– Tamten człowiek uciekł. Odepchnął Zorro przy drzwiach i uciekł. Diego był ranny, myślałam, że nie żyje, próbowałam zatamować krew… Zorro nie wiedział, czy wpierw pomóc mi, czy ścigać tamtego. Gonił go, ale zgubił gdzieś w zaułkach. Dopiero gdy usłyszał konia, wiedział, gdzie musi jechać.

– Ale go nie dogonił?

– Niestety nie.

– Widziano go tu wczoraj.

– Tak, był. Przychodził co wieczór, by zapytać o Diego.

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, _alcalde_ – wtrącił Diego. – Dlatego nie było pojedynku. I dlatego niepokoił się o moje życie.

– Przyjaciółmi?

– Każdy uczciwy człowiek w Los Angeles jest przyjacielem Zorro. To jest prawda o tym, co się wydarzyło tamtej nocy, cała prawda. – Diego objął ramiona Victorii i zwrócił się do ojca. – Chciałem cię powiadomić w bardziej odpowiedni sposób, ojcze.

Przez chwilę _alcalde_ się namyślał. Wreszcie oświadczył.

– Nie wierzę wam.

– Radzę uwierzyć.

– A jednak wolę was aresztować.

– Odradzam – Diego zachował niewzruszony spokój. Uniósł rękę. – Zorro może być innego zdania.

Nim _alcalde_ odpowiedział, strzała przecięła salę i ze stukiem wbiła się w jeden z filarów. Z drzewca zsunęła się niewielka karteczka. Mendoza, na którego głowę spadła, poderwał się i pokazał nakreślony na niej znak.

– To Zorro! – krzyknął sierżant.

– Co? Jest tutaj?

Na zewnątrz zarżał koń. Wszczął się tumult. Żołnierze próbowali przedostać się do okien i drzwi, przecisnąć pomiędzy stłoczonych tam ludzi, _alcalde_ klął i wymyślał. Nim jednak zdołał coś rozkazać, odezwał się znów Diego.

– Zorro czeka na was, _alcalde_ – powiedział spokojnie. – Naprawdę chcecie wyjść do niego? Po tym, co powiedzieliście o mojej narzeczonej?

Luis Ramone popatrzył na niego wściekle, potem na drzwi, wciąż zapchane przez mieszkańców pueblo i tłoczących się tam żołnierzy. Zrezygnował.

_To be continued…_


	5. Epilog

**EPILOG**

_Don_ Alejandro zajrzał do pokoju syna. Diego szybko wracał do zdrowia i od kilku dni przebywali już w hacjendzie, więc uznał, że jest to najwłaściwsza pora i miejsce, by odbyć tę rozmowę. Zwłaszcza, że Victoria właśnie przyjechała z wizytą.

Diego siedział przy stole, oparty o ramię Victorii, a Felipe chyba zdecydował, że będzie ich przyzwoitką, bo starannie czytał książkę. Przez chwilę _don_ Alejandro stał i przyglądał się swojemu synowi. Rana i choroba zdawały się go odmienić, bo choć jeszcze był wyraźnie osłabiony, zniknęły gdzieś senność i roztargnienie, jakie do tej pory cechowały Diego. Teraz z ożywieniem rozmawiał z Victorią, pokazując jej coś w swoich zapiskach.

– Wybaczcie mi to wtargnięcie… – zaczął _don_ Alejandro. – Wiem, że nie powinienem przeszkadzać narzeczonym, ale chciałem was o coś zapytać. A raczej coś powiedzieć, co jest zapewne ważne dla nas wszystkich. Zwlekałem z tym, bo chciałem rozmawiać z wami bez przeszkód.

– Ojcze…

– Chwileczkę, Diego. Zaraz mi powiesz, jak chciałeś mnie powiadomić o zaręczynach. I kiedy się oświadczyłeś.

– No cóż, ojcze…

– Jak powiedziałem, Diego, poczekaj chwileczkę. Chcę, byś najpierw coś wiedział. Gdy byłem w wieku Felipe, nie raz dochodziłem do wniosku, że zamiast tracić czas nad księgami, lepiej spędzę go w siodle, na wzgórzach. Wymykałem się więc z domu. Mój ojciec pewnie nie raz żałował, że pokazał mi sekretne przejście pradziadka. Tak, Diego, to przejście przez kominek.

Victoria zamarła, Felipe otworzył szeroko przerażone oczy, a Diego… Diego tylko przechylił lekko głowę i uśmiechnął się.

– Mogłem się tego spodziewać – oświadczył. _Don_ Alejandro zauważył, że głos jego syna jest spokojny i zdecydowany, tak jak zwykle mówił Zorro. Lekki uśmieszek też raczej należał do zamaskowanego jeźdźca. – Od dawna wiesz?

– Zajrzałem tam niedługo po twoim powrocie – westchnął _don_ Alejandro. – Miałem pewne podejrzenia od pierwszej chwili, gdy ujrzałem Zorro, a to, jak się zmieniłeś, nie dawało mi spokoju. Znam cię, synu, do szpiku kości. Jesteś dumny, odważny, prawy, czasami porywczy. Kochasz wiedzę, ale równie kochasz sprawiedliwość. Więc wiedziałem, że studia nie były w stanie tak cię odmienić, jak to się by mogło wydawać, ale mogło to uczynić coś innego. Coś, co było dla ciebie tak ważne, że zgadzałeś się na zaprzeczanie samemu sobie. Co, zauważ, nie zawsze ci wychodziło.

– Więc wiedziałeś i udawałeś – westchnął Diego.

– Właśnie tak. Gdybyś wiedział, ile razy drżałem, czy wrócisz, gdy widziałem jak Zorro ściga się z żołnierzami… Nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, że tym razem nie pojechałem zaraz sprawdzić, czy wróciłeś. Znalazłbym cię wcześniej.

– To nie miałoby takiego znaczenia, ojcze. Tak czy inaczej musielibyśmy ukryć fakt, że zostałam postrzelony – odparł Diego.– Uwierz mi, ojcze, że nie było aż tak źle.

– Nie było?

– Nie. Tak naprawdę, to wcześniej tylko raz znalazłem się w sytuacji, gdy sądziłem, że przegrałem i że to już mój koniec. Tyle że wtedy uratował mnie upór Felipe i Tornado.

– Kiedy? – zapytała Victoria.

– Pamiętasz mój pogrzeb? – spytał Zorro ze śmiechem. Słysząc jego słowa _don_ Alejandro nie miał teraz wątpliwości, że to Zorro jest jego prawdziwym synem i nie tyle Diego przybiera maskę, co Zorro ukrywa się pod postacią Diego.

– Pamiętam! – poderwała się dziewczyna. – Ale przecież… Powiedziałeś, że spadłeś z konia! Śmiałam się z ciebie, że zleciałeś z tej starej, ospałej kobyły! Jak mogłeś!

– Przecież nie mogłem ci się wtedy przyznać, gdzie naprawdę spadłem – Zorro uspokajająco dotknął jej ręki. – A twoje drwiny z Diego dobrze mnie chroniły.

– A tym razem… – wtrącił się ojciec.

– A tym razem Victoria mnie uratowała. – Diego–Zorro uśmiechnął się z czułością. – Jednak, ojcze, cieszę się, że znasz już prawdę. Szczerze mówiąc, to od dawna chciałem ci o tym powiedzieć i wciąż się wahałem. A teraz jest mi lżej na sercu, że oboje już to wiecie, bo to, co miało być utarciem nosa _alcalde_ i po trosze zabawą, już dawno wymknęło mi się spod kontroli i stało walką na śmierć i życie.

– Na śmierć i życie? Nie dramatyzujesz zbytnio, synu?

Diego rozśmiał się lekko.

– Możliwe, że tak, ojcze. Jednak kiedy jest się przekonanym, że to właśnie są ostatnie chwile życia, ma się ochotę trochę podramatyzować. Bałem się o was, o to, co się stanie, gdy _alcalde_ domyśli się, że Diego de la Vega to Zorro.

– O nas, czyli Felipe już wie?

Felipe energicznie pokiwał głową.

– Wie od początku. Bez niego wiele rzeczy by mi się nie udało.

– Takich jak Zorro odjeżdżający z pueblo i jak ta strzała nad głową sierżanta?

– Dokładnie takich.

– Nie ryzykowaliście za bardzo? Skąd wiedział, kiedy strzelić? Na twój znak?

– Owszem.

Victoria spojrzała czujnie na Diego. Chciała powiedzieć o czymś, co sobie w tej chwili przypomniała, ale Zorro ścisnął lekko jej dłoń. Zrozumiała. Pewne tajemnice powinny pozostać tajemnicami. Nawet kiedy Zorro zrezygnował z części swoich. _Don_ Alejandro pokiwał głową. Wiele rzeczy nabrało teraz sensu.

– Zostało mi więc jeszcze jedno pytanie.

– O oświadczyny? – spytała Victoria.

– Nie, o tym to porozmawiamy innym razem – odparł _don_ Alejandro. – Ale chcę was zapytać o przyszłość. Co będzie teraz, gdy już wszyscy znamy twoją tajemnicę, Diego.

– Nie wiem – młody de la Vega sposępniał. – Nic nie sprawiło by mi większej radości, niż zdjęcie maski Zorro przed Victorią w ślubnej sukni, ale…

– _Alcalde_ – to słowo Victoria bardziej parsknęła niż wypowiedziała.

– Nie, z _alcalde_ kiedyś Zorro sobie poradzi. I to prędzej, niż później – stal zabrzmiała w głosie Diego. – Ale powiedziałem ci, ojcze, że Zorro wymknął mi się już spod kontroli. Nie mogę odrzucić maski.

– On ma rację, _don_ Alejandro – wtrąciła się Victoria. – Ludzie liczą, bardzo liczą na Zorro.

– Właśnie. Zorro może być potrzebny także później. I jeśli będzie wiadomo, że Diego to Zorro, każdy, kto będzie chciał uderzyć w Zorro, uderzy w moją rodzinę.

– A więc Zorro będzie musiał pozostać w masce…

– Tak – przytaknął Diego, już bez zwykłej wesołości, głosem w którym w miejsce rozbawienia brzmiała stal. – Zorro musi pozostać w masce.

**THE END OF STORY**

_Wrocław,16- 20 marca 2011. _


End file.
